Tasaio
Tasaio of the Minwanabi was the only son of his dead father, and nephew of Lord Jingu. A handsome, brave and cunning warrior of auburn hair, he was considered by many to be the most able family member in three generations. Until his cousin Desio would marry and have kids, Tasaio was the direct heir after him. History During his youth, he served his uncle in obliterating house Tuscai. To keep him occupied from intrigues, during the Riftwar, Tasaio was sent on Midkemia and served as the Warlord Almecho's Subcommander. When Almecho was absent to Kelewan, he set motion to the Minwanabi plan to destroy the Acoma. When forces of the Acoma family reported that Kingsmen of Zūn and LaMut were in the field, Tasaio ordered to attack them, and promised to support the right flank. But his troops never materialized, and ordered the Minwanabi warriors held their ground, as if preparing for counterattack. When reinforcements came from Omechkel and Chimiriko, the Minwanabi attacked, as if to repulse the counterattack, as the Kingsmen retreated. As a result, the Sezu and his son Lanokota were killed. The Warlord was angry with Tasaio but since he needed Minwanabi support in the conquest, and they were not exposed in public culpability, he kept silent. Jingu ceded some desirable lands in Honshoni Province to Tasaio as reward. With the admonition of First Adviser Incomo to Desio, he decided to summon Tasaio back from Midkemia and join forces against the Acoma and avenge the death of Jingu, caused by Mara. Return to Tsuranuanni Tasaio and other allies came to the estate and renewed the oaths of servitude to the new Ruling Lord of the House. He was present in the prayer gate ceremony where Desio made an oath to Turacamu. After the ceremony, Tasaio agreed with Incomo that a spy was among the household of the Minwanabi, or else Mara would be not able to escape Jingu's trap. Later in a council meeting Tasaio proposed a plan to pinpoint the spy: the Minwanabi Force Commander would mount a raid against a caravan. Next day let slip to the grain factor that he intends to undercut the Acoma thyza prices in the markets in the City of the Plains. If Mara defends her caravans, the spy would be in the barracks. If she withholds her thyza crop from market, the spy would be a clerk. Every man they sent was killed. Fifty raiders in all, since they found that the Acoma had three times the guards on the wagons than expected. After several tests, Tasaio and Incomo disclosed that information leaks from at least three points: the barracks, the grain factor, and also from someone who has duties in the kitchens or among the house staff. However the outcome also indicated that the thyza wagons had a load that shouldn't be interpreted at any price. Tasaio suggested to send an envoy to Banganok and bribe the nomads of Tsubar to cultivate relations and make them augment their raids on the borders against the Xacatecas to keep them preoccupied and delay the return of Chichiro. Tasaio's long-term plan over a period of two years was to form the pretence of alliance and send Minwanabi soldiers to the raiders' ranks to Llama. A grand offensive would be mounted on the Empire's borders in order to make the High Council order Mara to aid Chichiro endangering both herself, and/or the estate retinue. This would coincide with Keyoke's death. Due to his machinations, the three Acoma spies of the Minwanabi household were uncovered so that they would be used for their advance against the Acoma. Tasaio also surrogated for Desio as Clan Shonshoni Warchief. Appearances *Magician - mentioned *Daughter of the Empire *Servant of the Empire (novel) Mistake At the end of Chapter 18 of Magician (or the end of Magician: Apprentice if you have the split versions of Magician), Kasumi says "Let Tasio of the Minwanabi worry about the garrison at his rear should he move eastward." Later, in chapter 23 (or Chapter 5 of Magician: Master), the spelling Tasio is again used. This time, the provided description of Tasio matches the same description of Tasaio provided in Daughter of the Empire. It appears that Tasio was an earlier spelling of Tasaio, changing when Daughter of the Empire was written. category:Tsurani category:males